


Oops

by ritspoon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritspoon/pseuds/ritspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for Miyako to apologize for last times incident.</p>
<p>Based off the 7th one down (post contains nsfw content) http://burningswagmon.tumblr.com/post/122046021585/au-scenarios-were-bad-at-dating-edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

Miyako knew that this would be a bad idea, she just knew it! There was no way her friends would force her to go out on a blind date only two weeks after that disaster of a date. Somewhere deep, deep down in the pit of her gut, she just knew that this would be a set up.

So here she was now, face to face with Hikari.

Neither of them were making eye contact, too embarrassed about their last meetup to even speak. Miyako looked down at the menu sitting right in front of her, feeling the heat from the back of her neck slowly moving up to her face.

She took a quick glance at Hikari, seeing that she was looking down at her phone, texting someone. Miyako could only guess it was Taichi to ask if he could pick her up before things got way too awkward. Which would obviously happen. Without a doubt Miyako would mess things up yet again.

It was only when the waiter approached that anyone said anything. He asked politely what they would like to eat, and that’s when Miyako exploded.

“I’m so sorry Hikari!” She almost screamed, making the people around their table stop and stare for a moment. “I’m so, so sorry about last time! I didn’t mean to spill all of that coffee on you! Or the syrup! And I’m really, really sorry about trying to clean it all up with those napkins, I didn’t know that they would stick to your outfit! I’m also sorry that I ran out without you. That was terrible of me. And finally.” She took a deep breath before saying her last line. “I’m sorry for apologizing weeks later on a sorta-blind date.”

She could hear someone failing miserably to hold on in a laugh, and she couldn’t tell if it was their waiter or Hikari, but she didn’t dare look up to see who just yet.

“Miyako,” She heard Hikari giggle, and dared to look up. “It’s fine, really. It was pretty rude to leave me at the restaurant alone of course, but I know you didn’t mean to cause all of that.” 

She was smiling! Hikari was smiling! And she was fine with that horrible, god awful disaster that had happened? “Y-You’re really fine with all that?” Miyako croaked. 

“Of course. Why else would I have agreed to meet with you here?” 

Miyako blinked. “Because this was supposed to be a blind date?”

“Well, maybe for you. Takeru asked me if I would want to meet with you tonight, and I said I would love to.” Hikari’s bright and pure smile turned into something a little more devious and Miyako felt scandalized.

“Oh I’m going to give him a thing or two after these!” She fumed, crossing her arms and pouting ever so slightly. The child of light giggled once more.

“Would you have ever agreed to meet with me again after all that had happened before?”

She thought about it and sighed. “Well, probably not. It was pretty awkward at first anyways. But I’m still going to have to teach him a lesson or two.”

Which was when their waiter appeared again. Strange, Miyako didn’t recall him ever leaving. “...May I take your order?” He asked once again, a little more hesitant than he was earlier.


End file.
